A New Knight Steps up to Fight
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: One-Shot Related to A Knights Final Fight and A Dragon Return to Fight. Kibo always wanted to be like his Aunts and Uncles and now that he stands before Beacon can he be huntsman and more importantly can he be like the man who gave up anything can he be like the hero who entrusted him with Corcea Mors.


**A New Knight Steps up to Fight**

(Bullhead)

* * *

 **I love the Character Kibo Arc from from Jauneforever and after doing so much on A Dragon Return to Fight I figured this would be a bit fun to do. Hope you enjoy this.**  


* * *

Kibo was utterly terrified as he looked out the window, it was a beautiful sight truly it was but.

 _Why are we so high up!_

Kibo hated heights with a passion just the word stairs filled him with dread and yet here he was suspended hundreds of feet in the air by a tin can. Despite that he wouldn't turn back not after getting so far.

But soon his fears dissipated the moment the hologram of miss Goodwitch appeared on screen. After a brief explanation, he got off the bullhead and looked to Beacon feeling insignificant in comparison to the massive academy. The fox faunus took a breath and made his way to the spot Ren always told him about. After a few minutes of walking he found it.

It was a rather simple tombstone surrounded by flowers the oldest were obviously the Nightshades otherwise known as Belladonnas (Blake), there were also vibrant orange and yellow Dragon Lilies (Yang), As well as roses as red as blood (Ruby), and even bushes of Aster ericoides or Schneetanne that grew dozens of little white flowers (Weiss)

Infront of the tombstone was a small pond with a single lotus (Ren) but surrounding the water was Petunias just as pink and filled with life as the Lotus (Nora) but the most amazing sight was what coiled around the gravestone. It was a sculpture, its vines wrapped around the tombstone almost tenderly at the top a metallic Sunflower laid forever opened.

These were the flowers of RWBY and (J)NPR set forever before the man who made the ultimate sacrifice for the people and place he loved. Kibo kneeled before it. He withdrew Corcea Mors and stabbed it into the earth, he didn't know what to say he never even knew Jaune though apparently through the use of a very broken semblance he had once met the knight though he didn't know it at the time.. It was funny he was told so often by Jaune's teams that he resembled him more and more each day, hell after his aura unlocked his roots turned golden blonde making it look like he dyed the tips of his hair silver when in actuality it was quite the opposite. He really did miss all his aunts and uncle after that person gave him Corcea Mors the member s of Team RWBY and JNPR slowly disappeared over time and with each he felt a weight on his heart.

"Um, Hello sir. Hehe I-I'm Jaune, Jaune Kibo Arc! I'm the Son of Magnolia the woman you saved during the Breach. I-I never did get to thank you…" He took a deep breath before looking back to the grave. "I trained really hard and dedicated myself to becoming strong, I never stopped studying and I've never broken the rules… And somehow I managed to get into Beacon. I, I want to be Huntsman and more importantly a hero like you… I want to prove that I deserve to use this sword. I want to protect the city you save… So please rest easy because I won't fail you." Kibo bowed his head to the tombstone. "I never made a promise before, since I hear and Arc can't break them so I wanted to wait till I was here to make my first." The boy stood up and regarded the gravesite.

"I Jaune Kibo Arc swear that I will fight for the place and people you died for and that I will never dishonor your name." suddenly the boys ear twitched as he heard the sound of a twig snap. He turned around to see a beautiful girl with dark blue hair along the left side she let a small portion of her hair grow out making wavy locks on the side of her face, it was dyed with a gradient that started in the same dark Blue and transitioned to a white that seemed to contrast her stunningly but just as dark blue eyes.

She wore black Jeans with a single white streak running down each leg and black high-heeled leather boots. Her top was a white long sleeved shirt with a black line running straight up the center with the left arm being sleeveless on the sleeveless arm she wore a white glove with black lines that reached her elbow, finally along her waist was that of a waist cincher.

Kibo felt himself blush at the sight of her, she was really beautiful. The girl being caught stopped sneaking around and stepped forward to the gravestone and clapped her hands together giving a small prayer. After she finished she turned to Kibo with a smile and put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you the names Priscilla, Priscilla Abel Ishida but you can just call me Pris, everyone does." Kibo looked to the girl training to recall their name and then it hit him.

"Wait isn't that the same name as the king of the Quincy and now that I think of it aunt Velvet leaders last name was Abel."

The girl smiled at him crossing her arms and allowing lowering her sunglasses. "Yeah yeah I'm princess of the Quincy please don't make a big deal out of it. Wait Aunt Velvet, Does that mean your Kibo?" The fox boy smiled.

"Yeah that's me." Without a sec the girl begun to look the fox over examining every inch of him.

"Yeah, I can work with this." She looked up to the boy with what could only be described as a dastardly grin. "Let's be partners okay."

(Beacon Ballroom 30 Minutes Later)

Kibo and Priscilla entered the ball room to see dozens of new students yet Priscilla remained persistent. "Oh, come on just agree to partner up with me Foxyboy" Kibo felt his cheeks flush.

"I already told you call me Kibo, Not Foxyboy!"

"Well, well Jauneyboy Junior, not even an hour in Beacon and you already caught the eye of a girl. Better watch out Whitney." Kibo turned to see the large man.

"Uncle Cardin!" Cardin walked up to the faunus boy rubbing his head with a toothy smile.

"That's professor during school hour mister Arc." Kibo looked up to the giant man with a smile . He looked beside Cardin to see his best friend Whitney Winchester who had long orange hair and beautiful light blue eyes she had a rather busty figure one would not guess beneath her light armor. For some reason she seemed a bit annoyed for.

"Well Kibo glad to see your… making friends." Whitney looked to Priscilla who stared right back, nether seeming to falter at the others gaze. Rebecca didn't waste a moment get up close and Personal to the Quincy fashionista "Listen up Princess, Kibo known me for years so he's going to be MY partner so find somebody else kay. Nice chat we should really do it again sometime." Whitney turned away from the Quincy and faced Kibo once more pulling the faunus into a nudgy.

Cardin burst out in laughter grabbing Kibo as well and bringing him close out of his daughter's earshot. "Well, well isn't this exciting. Seems my favorite lil men got himself some options, just remember we Winchesters have a saying just like you Arcs. A Winchester always takes what they want."

"Cardin stop teasing little Kibo." Cardin let out a sigh and turned to the familiar voice.

"Aw your no fun Velv." Kibo turned to see his aunt Velvet he'd seen pictures of her from her days in Beacon she honestly hadn't changed much except a modest increase to her rear that he had even caught his uncle Cardin look at from time to time, Though his wife Reese alongside the entirety of Team ARBN had given him the cold shoulder for it.

Being a huntress had kept Velvet in shape though she did now have a row of five simple silver rings pierced to her left ear. alongside her were her two adopted children, Raiden who had dark brown skin alongside his green long wavy hair and eyes the boy wore a rather planning shirt and jeans and then there was his adopted sister Yuya who like her mother was a faunus though instead of being a rabbit she was a albino lizard with her tail being proof of her heritage. Her eyes were a piercing violet and her hair as white as her tail.

The two waved to Kibo and Rebecca of which they were familiar but looked quizzically to Priscilla with Raiden being the one to speak. "Aren't you Dracova's princess?" Priscilla merely shrugged at the question.

"I would much rather be treated like anyone else here, but yes I am." Before the five teens speak any further all attention was drawn to the center of the room where Headmaster Ozpin stood and beside was the Headmaster of Atlas Academy James Ironwood and his two guards that the Kibo recognized from the old recordings of 40th Vytal Festival tournament the members of Team FNKI Neon and Flynt.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To both hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. I look amongst you, a few years back I would speak of how all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose direction, heh but it would seem that even a man of my age can still learn for a certain knight Had taught me that the group before me is not wasted potential. But merely untapped.

And it that very sane potential we seek to reach. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Take heart however that making your way to this school and before me is the first step. I look forward to the next four years and anticipate a better Remnant from it." Ozpin turned away from the group but maybe it was Kibo's imagination but he could have sworn the headmaster looked to him. The entire crowd was silent. Until Cardin and Velvet could not contain their laughter anymore.

"Man was that different from the speech I got back when I first got here. Guess old Oz has gotten soft in his later years."

"Oh you should've heard the one he gave us I nearly cried."

Kibo looked to the two veteran Hunters while he made his way to Yuya and Raiden. "Why weren't you two on the Bullhead?"

"We were with mother as well as uncle Fox and Yatsuhashi we and team FNKI were general Ironwood's escorts here." A glove hand fell on Raiden's shoulder.

"That they were and fine escorts they were." Yuya turned to see James who merely looked to Velvet and smiled. "Truly miss Scarlatina it is a shame Team (C)FVY is not a team of Atlas Academy though I'm sure your team will do wonders here at Beacon as its teacher." Jame's turned to Cardin and nodded. "And of course, the same of CRDL." Cardin grinned at the man.

"I would love to spar with Atlas's strongest man if you can make the time general." Ironwood smiled at the proposition.

"Why not I'm sure such a match would be quite the learning experience for the first years and I could use a little fun." Iron wood the noticed the young Faunus that was Kibo and smiled to the boy. "Well are you perhaps… Jaune Kibo Arc?" Kibo froze in place under the general's gaze.

"Um… yeah." No quicker then the word left his mouth did the general begin to pat the boys shoulder with such strength the young Arc thought his arm might be dislocated.

"Splendid! It would seem we finished upgrading you just in time. Wouldn't you agree Neilia?"

"Yes General." From behind him a petite girl wearing a beautiful emerald tank top with a gale green blouse beneath, she had dark brown leather boots that ran up to her knees where black stocking met her equally black combat skirt. The girl had bright green eyes, along the left side of her head ran a long off center French Braid her bright orange hair lied against her beautiful pale skin.

From beside the pale beauty a dark-skinned cat faunus girl ran forward grabbing The general's robotic arm with her own. "C'mon teach don't break the eye candy." Jame regard the girl with a calm smile. "Yes, sorry Rae sometimes I forget my own strength." The cat girl placed her arms to her waist that had her orange tail wrapped around like a belt she smiled to Kibo. "Sorry about that cute stuff. Teach here tends to forget not everyone's made of ninety percent metal and 10 percent Hercules like him." The girl winked to Kibo earning a blush. Kibo couldn't help but stare at the girl though she was not as well-endowed as Whitney she did indeed have a nice figure that verged on that of a swimsuit model. He looked up to the girl meeting her different colored green and brown eyes. She noticed his stare and smiled.

"You have pretty eyes." The girl merely chuckled at the compliment.

"Smooth Ladysman, with lines like that combined with your cute mug I'm sure the girls come running." Kibo face begun to steam at the girls teasing. Whitney groaned out in annoyance.

"Oh god dammit not another one!" Finally, the general spoke up facing Kibo.

"As I was saying it is quite fantastic that you will be attending Beacon the same time as these two here." the general obviously gesturing to the two new girls. "They have never been to Beacon let alone Vale so I was hoping to find someone who would help show them around. And I can think of nobody better than the successor to the Arcs."

Oh great, more people believing in me, No pressure.

"Anyways girls introduce yourself."

"What up names Rae, Rae Coal The two Atlas Hunters guarding teach are my ma and pops." The girl looked Kibo over and grinned widely once more stepping to the boy shoving Whitney out of the way. She poked her finger just underneath his chest plate and smiled as she felt his abs. Kibo felt her purr as she looked back up to him "Oh yes, we'll definitely be seeing a lot of each other." from besides her the other girl stepped forward giving the group a curtsy.

"Hello, my name is Neilia Polendina… it is nice to meet you Jaune Kibo Arc age 17. As you can guess I am a synthetic I do hope this won't be a problem." Taking to opportunity to focus on anyone else but the dark skin kitty girl Kibo smiled to Neilia.

"Why would it be? Synthetic are people to. Human, Faunus, Quincy and Synthetics, we all have souls and are all targets of the Grimm. So, the way I see it we're equals. Nice to met you Neilia we should hang out." Rae sidestepped the two grabbing Kibo's arm earning Whitney's glare.

"Aw that's so touching. But are you sure you wanna hang with us? I mean we just met." Kibo smiled to his fellow Faunus.

"Why not one of my Hero mottos were. That Strangers are just friends you hadn't made yet." Neilia leaned in close to Kibo her face nearly touching his own.

"So, do you mean to say were… friend?"

"Um, yeah."

"SENSATIONAL!" The girl quickly grabbed up Kibo and span around at a speed that would put a roller coaster to shame.

"Help!"

(Beacon Ballroom Night)

The rain fell in hard upon the school yet that was not what concerned Kibo.

"I already told you Neilia nothing's wrong with me. You don't need to worry." Kibo begun to back away from the prodding synthetic. Neilia tilted her head and scanned him once more.

"Are you sure I indicate a mass amount of irregularities within your aura." Kibo raised his hands in a vain attempt to pacify the android.

"really, I'm fine, my auras always been odd. I think I'm gonna go use the restroom guy's kay." Kibo lifted himself up and leaving the group of teens as they readied for sleep. Once out of Neilia's sight the boy let out an audible sigh and made his way to the washroom. The fox faunus washed his face and looked in the mirror.

 _That was to close._

 _ **We really must be more wearing of that tin can.**_

 _Hey don't call her that Bête (Latin for Beast) Neilia nice._

 _ **Heh your much to soft my other half.**_

 _Fine, fine whatever let's just get back to sleep before she prods us any further._

 _ **I still say we avoid her.**_

 _But we're friends._

 _ **Truly why I was separated from my original mass into you could be nothing but a cruel joke. But fine I know how stubborn you Arcs can be so I will comply… For now.**_

Kibo still wasn't use to Bête even after all these year the day after aunt Nora and Ren unlocked his aura Bête made herself known to him. He was surprised to learn that Jaune had been subject to such experiments and more so that those experiments resulted in him having a type of symbiotic Grimm. A Special and powerful Grimm only surpassed by the monster woman Salem his Aunts and Uncles fought. Though the biggest surprise of these revelation is that when his hero healed his mother that same Grimm Pecus imparted part of himself into his mother alongside Jaune's aura and they took root in him. Yep Bête was a odd being but Kibo was thankful for her none the less after all she did help him protect people and locate Grimm and his Aunts, uncles and even Ozpin accepted him despite, still he wished there was someone in this world he could speak to on the subject.

 _ **Kibo! I sense a mass amount of fear and despair!**_

Kibo's eyes widened, he knew those emotions usually fallowed with deadly conflict.

 _Where?_

Kibo felt her take over his legs and guide him to the source. Kibo walked past the sleeping students till his sights lined up with that of a blue haired girl with long and wild bright blue hair who seemed to curl in on herself. He kneeled down to the girl worrying that she was hurt.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl looked up at him her tear filled eyes the same shade of Magenta his Uncle Ren died his streak of hair. Upon looking to him she quickly turned away from and wiped her face.

"I'm fine just not to fond of… water okay."

 ** _Are you kidding me she had enough fear resonating off her to draw in a flock of giant Nevermore, all because it's raining._**

The girl looked to him with a pout that made the Arc just wanna hug her, the fact that she looked really young didn't help he always did want a little sister after all. "G-go ahead and make fun of me… everyone does."

"I wasn't going to I swear I'm actually afraid of heights so I get it, really I do." The girl looked to him a visibly relaxed, that was until the boom of thunder rang through the halls sending the petite girl jumping into his arms. Kibo looked to her and smiled once more taking in those beautiful magenta eyes as they widened looking to him, her cheeks had adopted a similar shade.

"P-please put me down…" Kibo lowered the girl and she looked up to regard him. "I'm Bella Vasilias, it's nice to meet you."

My, she's nearly as scared of you as she is the water.

Bete was right Bella was practically shacking in fear, thou he suspected it was more due to introvert nature then actually fear for her safety. With a smile Kibo extended his hand out to her. "Well the names Jaune Kibo Arc. Nice to met ya Bella wanna be friends?"

 _ **What kind of fool literally ask to be friends over the age of five?**_

 _Shut up._

Bella brought and a shaking hand and took his. After which she smiled just as wide as his own. "So, Bella if you don't mind me asking you don't look as old as the rest of the students here."

The introvert looked down to the ground and begun to circle her leg nervously. "Yes, I'm 15 m-my Uncle Sun put in a good word for me hoping Ozpin would except me in in a few years, instead he decided why wait and I ended up skipping combat school."

"That's cool your just like my aunt Ruby. She came to Beacon early to. So, how about instead of waiting here alone and not getting any sleep you come with me and rest with us? Should help calm your nerves to be surrounded my others." Bella placed her hand to her chin contemplating his word before smiling and accepting his offer. The two walked to his friends strangely the majority of the girls seemed rather annoyed for some reason.

 _ **Oh the girls aren't going to be pleased with you Loli fetish.**_

 _My what?_

 _ **I'll tell you when you're older.**_

 _How do you know stuff I don't actually?_

He opened his eyes to the void and got up, it wasn't the first time he had been in Bête's little paradise instead of a dream and it surely wouldn't be the last. He looked up to a swarm of Nevermore and similar flying Grimm above at their center was a large Grimm lean like that of a Chinese like dragon. The beast looked to him and encircled the boy as the Nevermore flew around creating a Hurricane that he and her were in the eye of.

"You always do like to show off when I visit don't you Bête?" Laughter erupted from all the Grimm's mouths at once only to be stopped suddenly as her voice exit from each's maws at the same moment.

"Well not all of us like to be so… plain." Kibo chuckled despite the situation he really had grown too comfortable with being trapped by Bête like this. But then again he trusted her.

"So why'd you bring me here? Kinda have an initiation that will determine our lives for the next four years tomorrow and need sleep."

"Yes, yes I am aware but I must inform you of a disturbance."

"Disturbance?"

"Yes, you remember how I told you there were survivors of the experiment like Jaune who could also tap into the power of the Grimm like Pecus albeit at a much lesser extent."

"Yeah you told me about them." The Grimm's eyes narrowed in on him as if to converse its concern.

"It would seem this one is here and is notably powerful as well."

"As strong as you!" Bête broke out into a fit of laughter the reverberated the entire land.

"Ho no failure no matter how strong could ever compare to the spawn of Pecus. Still it is strong and suppressing its aura to conceal its presence from us. I just thought you should be made aware and I figured here it wouldn't matter if you freaked out over the revelation."

Kibo nodded in understanding and smiled to the black and white serpent. "Thanks Bête, for all your complaining can always count on you to have my back." The long dragon let out a chuckle as Kibo's form begun top fade from the dream plane.

"But of course for all our differences we are but one being."

(Beacon Ballroom Morning)

Kibo opened his eyes looking to the rays of sun light as they fell through the windows. He was always an early raiser as was Raiden who looked to him and nodded. The two boys made their way to the shower before the girls could use all the hot water. "So you nervous about having to fight Grimm Raiden." The boy looked to him with a rather calm smile that shifted into that of a smirk.

"With the eight of us around I think it should be the other way around." The boys continued to exchange words coming up with strategies and theories on how to handle thing a common occurrence between the two.

(Beacon Girl's Shower Room)

Whitney was pissed there was no way around it. She could handle Yuya and maybe even the preschooler Bella but somehow her friend Kibo had managed to earn the attention of four girls over a single day. A fucking day, and that left her exhausted at just the mere thought of how to even act like she was close to him when the doofus was friendly with everyone. She turned to the girls examining their figures and smiled knowing she dominated the other in bust size at least. Still no general ever won a battle by flaunting his assist to the enemy, no he won by never underestimating them. She needed to know their thoughts and decided to go with the direct approach.

"So which of you like Kibo?"

To her surprise all five of the girls looked her way.

 _Oh, Oum dammit Kibo!_

"Seriously Yuya I get but you four. Why?" Priscilla merely shrugged.

"Why not he's cute, and friendly and after our initial meeting he hasn't made a big deal over be being royalty which is a plus in my book."

"Yeah Ladysman may not be the hottest boy here but in my opinion he looks like the yummiest and that's plenty for me. Plus, the fact that he and Neilia get along is like the cherry on top."

"Jaune Kibo Arc is my first friend here as well as guide. Why wouldn't I like him?" Rae reached her arm over the synthetics shoulder.

"Not what she means darling look up like-like and just for kicks turn off the filter." Neilia followed her friends order and no sooner did the fembot's cheeks blush green as opposed to the average red and she looked to the ground.

"Oh… I see. I suppose such interaction would not be wholly unpleasant though."

"Kibo is nice and He's my first friend that's all." Despite her protest, Whitney could see the blush radiating off the petite girl face. She really just didn't have a poker face.

Just as Whitney was about to speak out a firm and grabbed her shoulder giving the girl a comforting squeeze, Whitney turned to see Yuya who smiled at her warming.

"Come on Whitney no reason to get so upset, after all you have a head start on them since you've been around him since birth so let's all just agree to play nice." Whitney let out a sigh and her shoulders slumped in conceit.

"Fine whatever, you have a point after all." Whitney smiled to the four evilly. "I do have a lead on you after all."

"~And I have one over you~." Whitney turned to regard Yuya who smiled down at her. "~I mean after all Kibo first crush was tied between me and mom." Whitney's face went red as she pouted.

"Whatever."

"Oh don't worry I'll give you guys a five-day head start, how about that?"

The speakers turned on and Glynda could be heard requesting the trainee's presence for the initiation. The six quickly ran to the lockers only to be met mid-way by an unsuspecting Kibo who looked to them blushing. Rae was the first to act strutting up to the boy in her tight fitting wrapped towel. She placed a finger to his chest and learned in close. "~See something you like Ladysman~?" Kibo nearly fainted at the sight though what truly terrified him were the glares on Rae.

 _(Beacon Cliffside)_

 _Why? Why off a cliff!_

 _ **I can't believe my other half is terrified of height.**_

 _Oh, shut up Bête you're probably the only Grimm in existence that knows fear. I mean seriously whose scared of clown._

 _ **Have you seen their eyes? They have no Soul!**_

 _That's funny coming from a Grimm. Oh god! There goes Whitney._

 _ **Are you about to cry?**_

 _No!… maybe… but they'll be manly tears god dammit._

Priscilla looked to Kibo and gave him a grin before being catapulted into the air.

 _Okay I can do this, I can do this._

Yuya looked to her side at the obviously scared Kibo and reached patting him on the shoulder he looked to her somewhat calmer before she suddenly and abruptly disappeared into the sky.

 _I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!_

Before Kibo could realize what was happening he was flung in the air. "Ahhhhhh!"

 _ **Calm down Kibo.**_

 _Ahhh!_

 _ **Aren't you gonna become a huntsman like your hero.**_

Bête knew exactly what to say Kibo opened his eyes and drew Corcea Mors and without flinching he stabbed the blade into the closet tree. He planted his feet on the trunk and withdrew the blade as he backflipped off it unto the ground. The moment he landed he felt allowed Bête a degree more of freedom as to scan the surrounds areas emotional scale so he might find his fellow student.

Kibo's ears twitched and no sooner did he roll from his position, narrowly avoiding an aura arrow. Kibo looked in the direction of the strike and focused his sights seeing the smallest degree of movement.

Kibo be careful it could be the Grimm hybrid we've been sensing.

 _But that was a Soul Arrow only Quincy can use those, they weren't around when those experiments happened._

 _ **The Grimm within could've figured out how to transfer host just be on guard.**_

Kibo nodded and readied himself before sprinting forward he used his hearing to pinpoint the oncoming attacks just like his aunt Blake taught him. From his back Nevermore wings erupted and the faunus flew forward at the figure catching them by surprise he rammed into her slamming her into a tree hard enough to snap it in half. Kibo stood and stared down at his attacker.

"Priscila?"

The half Quincy opened her eyes she felt off almost as if. "Kibo what are you doing?" She looked down to the faunus boy who merely smiled back.

"Carrying you, duh."

"Why are you carrying me?" suddenly it all came back to her how she landed and started searching for him only to feel the presence of a powerful Grimm she attacked but the monster was to fast and before she knew it everything went black.

"Well you were attacked by a Grimm, fortunately I was there so the Grimm didn't eat you and I decided to carry you till you wake up and now you are."

 _He saved me from it. How?_

 ** _Smooth._**

 _Hey there wasn't a single lie in there a let misdirection sure but no lies._

Without warning Priscila leaped off the faunus who turned to her now smiling face. "We made eye contact, Now you and me are partners got it." Kibo let out a tired breath.

 ** _Out of all the students you could've made your partner you choose the one who could sense my presence._**

 _Oh shut up._

Priscila stretched out her body and the begun her trek forward. "Come on partner if we don't hurry everyone else will get to the ruins before us." Kibo reluctantly fallowed the girl, thinking he understood the dynamic the two of them would have from this day on. "Hey Kibo."

"Yeah?" He And Bête felt the discomfort flow out of her form.

"Can I tell you a secret… you know since we're partners and all."

"Yeah sure." The huntress in training stopped dead in her tracks and looked to the faunus boy.

"You have to promise to keep it a secret okay."

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Good." Priscila suddenly looked away clearly nervous. "I lied to you… I'm not really the daughter of Coco Abel… I'm a bastard of my fathers, since we're partners I figured I should be honest with you." She nervously looked to Kibo only to see him looking to her wholly confused.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it? I just told you that I'm an illegitimate child!"

"Well I mean it was obvious you were lying. After all aunt Velvet told me Coco and Ishida only just met eight years ago. So, there's no way you could be their actual child, plus you dress to much like her to be her daughter most children dress like their idols not parents." Priscila slumped she was sure he'd be surprised and maybe even angry but instead he seemed completely indifferent to it all and somehow that was worse. She did love her mom Coco and nobody would ever compare to her in the girls eyes hell her Coco was flattered by her always mimicking her even down to adopting a identical style to her when she was her age. She felt his hand grip his shoulder and looked up to see the fox boy's friendly face smiling back at her.

"Come on let's get going."

(Ruins)

Kibo and Priscila looked to the ruined fortress to see an obviously mad Whitney eye them with mild fury as her new partner Raiden tried to calm the steaming redhead but to little avail. Alongside them were Bella and Yuya who Kibo assumed were also partnered up the thought pleased him since he knew Yuya despite her odd personality was actually very maternal at heart and could help the young Bella out. Priscila looked to Whitney and merely smiled to her and no sooner did the two begin to glare at one another mercilessly.

Kibo looked to Bella, Yuya and Raiden only for the fellow boy to hold up a knight piece signifying he and Whitney had already grabbed their relics. Yuya smiled at her partner and shoved her to Kibo who caught her she starred up at him her face a mess of red.

"Me and bro will talk some sense into those two you and Kibo go ahead and grab the last relics kay." Kibo merely shrugged and nodded walking alongside Bella to the ruins. After a few moments Kibo seemingly realized that he still didn't know anything about the girl beyond her fear of water. "So, Bella I never got to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Well you mentioned your uncle but never really you're dad." The girl looked to the ground clearly uncomfortable.

"Well father wasn't bad is was just, he was never there. I was an 'accident' by the time he learned I was even a thing I was already 8 and apparently, he already lost a child so he just stayed out of my life… but uncle Sun didn't waste a second coming to meet me and mom he's actually my stepdad now but I still call him uncle, he taught me how to fight and everything."

Kibo smiled at that even though she had it rough, Bella was still thankful to have her uncle he had to admit he loved hearing that. Without thinking He reached out grabbing the rook piece while Bella went for the knight. The two smiled at on another before making their way back to their partners.

A roar erupted from the north and Kibo and the other looked to see Neilia and Rae literally fly out of the forest into the clearing riding a sort of hexagonal panel made of green transparent energy. Rae fired out multicolored beams of light into the forest from rifle of sorts but Kibo could see that instead of a trigger there was a guitar like base and with each string she plucked a beam would launch.

Abruptly a large Ursa burst out from the trees alongside a few dozen Beowulves, yet none of them are what gave Kibo pause.

 _ **It's coming. The boss of this forest.**_

A colossal and scarred Goliath emerged from the think foliage yet it looked vastly different the ones that Bête had shown him. the entirety of its sides and back were covered in thick plating with long spines emerging from all along its back like a Ursa Major and its held not one but two pairs of tusk. But all these oddities were not what drew his concern but what was occur5ibng just beneath its body. Large droplets of its essence fell from the gigantic Grimm's body splattering unto the floor and creating pools of black ooze from which creeper and Beowulves alike emerged.

 _ **It's a Progenitor type.**_

Kibo knew of these Grimm that had lived long enough to create and assimilate other Grimm's from themselves like viruses. The Creature of Grimm roared angrily at the eight teens before starring at Kibo.

 _ **It would seem our friend here thinks I'm her to overthrow him. though art first glance this may seem unfortunate perhaps we can use this. If we kill or better yet assimilate him we can lessen the amount spawning here. Though your strength alone will not be enough other half..**_

Kibo understood and grabbed for the other Rook tossing it to Neilia who despite not looking at him grabbed the small object. Just then a Ursa lunged to the fox faunus but before it could make contact Raiden stepped between the two and struck the beast with his clawed gauntlets and lighting enveloped the scratches as at the tip of his claws were sharpened lightning dust. Raiden quickly devilved a roundhouse kick with his clawed equipped feet and sent the beast flying away into another of its kind. Raiden turned to Kibo knowing what he was considering and nodded looking to Bella Rae and Neilia. "Listen we got the relics and we need to head out while Kibo makes a distraction! Our goal is to get out of here there are to many Grimm to face." While Yuya and Whitney nodded begrudgingly knowing what Kibo awas planning the three other looked to the boy in utter disbelief.

"Are you insane we can't just leave him here alone."

"Yes we can I've known Kibo for a long time and discussed about if something like this would happen and trust me when I say we're better off away then here." Kibo looked to the worrying Rae and Bella merely giving the two a nod.

"I'll be fine Raiden's right, so everyone need to leave."

"Fuck that!" Kibo turned to an angry Priscilla who gripped him by his collar and glared at him. "We Partners! Or did you forget, look I don't know what you and Raiden are planning but I'm not about to leave you behind understood?" Kibo had hoped this wouldn't happen but deep down he knew it would.

 _Well it was nice while it lasted but after this they'll be to terrified to be around me._

"You should have left, that way we could be friends." Kibo walked past the girl; to the horde of Grimm. Raiden, Yuya and Whitney had been taught by their parents not to fear him and because of that he had hoped to be teamed up with them Ozpin had even agreed to it given he find them.

Even so after being partnered with Priscila he was sure he could keep his secret and actually never make her fear him by never using Bête with Raiden, Whitney of Yuya making her leave away from him when he used his other half power. But it would seem she and the other were far to stubborn leaving him no choice.

 **"Bête lets end this quickly if they're gonna fear me I wanna make sure I take out all these Grimm that's the only way this'll fell like it was worth it. "**

 ** _Understood… Sorry._**

 _Don't be I use to people being scared of us._

Kibo roared out but what came from him sounded far from human. His skin turned a deadly pallor and black veins spread across his form wings like that of a Nevermore erupted once more from his back and a stinger ripped through his pants. Kibo looked up to the Goliath challenging it with his now deep scarlet eyes.

He looked to his friends and saw the fear in Bella's, Rae's and Priscilla's eyes. It hurt to see them looking at him for the monster he was but he understood after this he would speak to Ozpin surely he would change allow Bella himself to trade partners and then he would never speak to any of the four again and leave them to enjoy their years at Beacon.

Neilia readied her energy panels placing the green hexagonal plates together to form a barrier between the hunters in training and Grimm. The Beowulves roared and lunged forward but before they could get close Kibo howled, the action stunning the surrounding Beowulves and Ursa into an abrupt stop. After all they only listened to the strongest amongst them and while he may be small with Bête allowing her presence to be known to them. They were now confused as to who should be leading them an act that Kibo would soon make very clear.

 _Let's end this quickly._

Kibo launched forward tear Beowulves and Ursa alike to shreds with his massive claws The Goliath Roared once more and Kibo equaled its volume with his on war cry. An Ursa Major made its way to Kibo but froze upon meeting his gaze Kibo let loose his tail impaling the Grimm's throat no sooner did the stung area begin to swell and the Grimm soon fallowed its entire being boated until finally popping. suddenly Kibo felt his form get pierced and he looked up to the sight of Nevermores crying out in victory over hitting their mark.

Kibo gripped the feather and pulled it out no sooner did the wound close and begin to mend. The Nevermores continued their cry and fired out more feathers at the young Huntsman in training. Without warning panels of green light reached out before the boy shielding him. after the initial assault Rae landed on the panel taking aim at the flying Grimm and let loose a barrage of lasers into them. The Nevermore avoided the streaks of multi-lights. Only to be pieced by arrows of blue light Priscilla once more took aim and formed her energy bow, while the Quincy could not gain semblances they could unlike aura and use it to form their Reishi bows. Neilia kneeled by Kibo with a slight smile.

"I have finally accurately identified the irregularity within you." Kibo looked away from the fembot who merely tilted her head in curiosity. "Are you okay?" Neilia begun to focus her aura into her palms placing them against the Arc's back and letting her aura flow into his body. Kibo finally looked to her.

 **"Aren't you scared of me?"**

"I'm confused. Is one suppose to be scared of their friends?" Kibo looked to the her genuinely surprised by the statement.

 **"Neilia I'm a Grimm."**

"No you're not, there is no Grimm inside of your body."

 **"What are you talking about?"**

"Grimm are creatures composed of a multitude of deadly poisons and matter which lack souls while your parasitic life form does share much with the Grimm I detect the presence of its soul and hence it is not a Grimm. As such I have no need to fear you."

Before he could speak Rae jumped down right before Kibo and looked her fellow faunus straight in the eye. "I shouldn't have been so quick to fear. After all General Ironwood trusted you so I should've to. My bad." Kibo smiled at the two but his ears picked up the sound of feet closing in on him. Kibo turned to see his partner just standing in front of him. Finally, the fashionista took a deep breath and lowered her head to Kibo throwing him completely by surprise.

"I'm sorry I should've trusted you but instead I jus-"

 **"It's alright Priscilla."**

"No its not!" Kibo flinched back surprised to see Pricilla glaring at him tears welling up in her eyes. "Partner trust each other!" Before the girl could speak any further Kibo placed his hand on her head rubbing her hair affectionally.

 **"It's okay seriously… Besides."** Kibo looked the Beowulves who had finally seemed to come out of their stupor and run once more at the teens. **"We have other things to focus on."**

A speak launched through the nearest Beowulves skull the second it made contact a pulse of lighting erupted out enveloping the surrounding Grimm. On the blunt end of the spear a streel rope begun to retract pulling Bella to it by the other connected spear. She landed on the protruding spear and struck the second one down coating the surrounding earth in fire. She turned back to Kibo shame evident in her expression. "Me and the others can hold off the small fry While you fight the Goliath." Kibo nodded to the preteen and ran forward at the Grimm. "Kibo… I-I'm sorr-" She felt the fox boy pat her head and saw him smile at her.

"Its fine Bella I forgive you guys." Kibo rushed forward at the large Grimm. The Goliath lifted itself up on its hind legs clearing in an attempt to kill the Huntsman in training. "Aw that's cute." Kibo crouched against the ground and launched himself upwards he slammed against the Goliaths left hove with enough force to push the beast off balance and land on its back. Kibo looked down at the Goliath and dived down Corcea Mors drawn and ready he slammed down into the beast chest piercing it dead center.

Kibo roared out and the Goliath body as well as all the bodies of the dead Grimm begun to pull towards him being assimilated by Bête. Priscilla and the other including even those who knew of Kibo's secret stared in awe. Kibo looked to the seven and smiled. "Sooo, we heading to the cliff or what?"

(Beacon Ballroom)

"Wenry Ashford, Yuto Lilian, Theresa Lando and Tyra Vaste and you will be Team WYTT (White) led by Wenry Ashford." Claps came from all around the room. Ozpin rose his hands silencing the surrounding students before looking to the screen

"Raiden Scarlatina, Whitney Winchester, Bella Vasilias and Yuya Scarlatina step forward." The student stepped to the stage, suddenly four more images appeared beside them. "Jaune Kibo Arc, Neila Polendina, Priscilla Abel Ishida and Rae Coal please step forward." Confused the four stood up making their way to their friends and looked to the Headmaster perplexed.

"Today you have collected the White Rook and Knight pieces and shown admirable teamwork and strength by even clearing out a Goliath." Ozpin looked out to the many student before ending his gaze on Kibo the huntsman a curt nod of approval finally deciding it was appropriate. "I expect great things from each and every one of you and as such I can only think of one way to truly express that. As of today Raiden Scarlatina!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Look to the four by you and remember this day as of now you are the Leader of Team RWBY." The entire audience froze, there wasn't a soul in Vale who didn't know who team RWBY, Raiden couldn't even speak before the area broke into applause of approval. Ozpin then turned to Kibo his gaze just as intense. "Jaune Kibo Arc! As of this day you and the four beside you will carry the name of Team JNPR." Kibo froze at the words almost in disbelief. Ozpin stepped to the boy smiling placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lead it with pride." Cardin and Velvet broke out in cheers as did the other teachers and no sooner the remaining students did as well.

Kibo begun to wave awkwardly at the students until a figure caught his eyes. He leaned against the wall in the very back he wore a black kimono and white sash alongside a white haori with bracers as well. The figure nodded before giving a final look to Kibo the cobalt of their eyes meeting. No sooner did he turn around and begin to walk out of the building. Without think Kibo leaped from the stage after him. While everyone else starred in confusion Ozpin smiled. "glad to see you approve, after all you were the one who gave me permission."

(Beacon Courtyard)

Kibo ran after the figure swearing he had seen him before, He ran out to the courtyard He stood there looking for the mysterious man. "Where'd he go?"

 _ **Kibo!**_

Kibo felt the immense pressure envelope his form forcing him to the earth.

 _ **Kibo it's the Hybrid!**_

He struggled to look up and saw him. His face was hidden behind an odd mask that covered his mouth and left eye only leaving a single pink eye to gaze down at him. But as odd as it was for his eye to be a different color that was not what shocked Kibo but instead what the man held in his hand.

"Corcea Mors?" Kibo looked to his side to see the blade laying firmly against his side. The figure knelt down to the fox faunus

"Is this really the extent of your strength?" The figure stood up and rose a hand directing it to the mountainside in its palm a blue orb of light formed and fired out into the mountains and almost instantly one was obliterated in a deep blue explosion of energy. Kibo couldn't speak and could barely comprehend the sheer magnitude of the figure power. The man directed a second orb of azure energy to Vale.

 _NO!_

The figure showed no joy in the action nor satisfaction in fact he almost seemed… disappointed.

 _Bête we have to stop him._

 _ **Right!**_

A surge of dark energy blew out from Kibo who had once more donned his Hybrid state. The man looked back at him almost approvingly. But Kibo didn't have the luxury of figuring out this man's thinking.

 _Bête shoot straight with me. Can we do this, its always been aunt Ruby's team that took out the hybrid never us._

 ** _… If that display of power is anything to go one I reluctantly have to say no. we are but mere ant standing before something I didn't think possible I can already tell you it far exceeds any other known Hybrid. We don't have a chance… but will you give up._**

Kibo disappeared in leaving behind a mere after image appear once more above the man. "Hell no!"

 _ **Once more we are in agreeance!**_

Kibo stabbed Corcea Mors into the being his left arm morphing into that of a Beringel he swung into the man who merely rose a hand catching the hit. Kibo roared and his Death Stalker tail stabbed forth piercing the man's form.

The man didn't so much as flinch instead raising his sword and swiping at Kibo who just barely jumped back in time to see the figure launch a azure orb at him. Without thinking Bête took over Kibo's head the boy opened his mouth that begun to widen like that of a Beowulves within his maws a similar blue orb formed and fire out countering it the collision of energy quaking the earth beneath.

 _Bête, how'd you do that?_

 _ **I-I don't know… its almost as if someone just… put the information there for me.**_

The man before them vanished once more appearing far above them seemingly just standing on air. He rose his hand to Beacon.

" **No!** " Kibo lunged into the air after him appearing before the man he formed a second blue energy orb in his Beringel palm. "Take this!" Kibo chunked the orb forward at the hybrid who didn't even flinch even as the blast exploded against him. "What is this man?"

"Bakudō number 4 Hainawa." A bolt of lightning enveloped Kibo's body restricting his movements he looked out to the clearing smoke to once more see the man unfazed by his attacks. "Truly I expected more." The man darted forward sword drawn ready to impale Kibo dead center.

"Hey stay away from my partner!" A blue energy arrow launched up piecing the man. Kibo looked down to see Priscilla glaring at the figure who looked to her. Neilia stepped beside Priscilla and rose her hand to the mysterious man. Suddenly a swarm of green panels flew into the figure each exploding upon contract. Rae begun to leap up upon Neilia's panel grabbing her guitar by its fret board from the sides of its body multi colored blades emerged transforming it into an axe. Rae slammed the weapon into the man. The figure gripped Rae by her neck. But behind Raiden appeared slamming both clawed fist into his temples create a maelstrom of lighting. Raien leaped back catching Rae on his way down. He let go of the faunus girl.

"Whitney."

Raiden landed upon Whitney's Mace The Winchester roared out as she swung with all her might once more launching Raiden into the air. Bella soon fallowed leaping upon Whitney's weapon and being thrown to the figure as well. In mid-air she threw one of her spears directly into the man's chest where it manage to somehow piece the clothes but not his flesh before the weapon let out a vast inferno on the Hybrid.

Raiden ran along the wire of Bella's weapon picking up speed he punched dead center at the man's face but couldn't even manage to crack the mask. The man struck Raiden launching him back, Yuya ran for her brother catching him but not strong enough to resist the force of the throw she and him created a crater with both being heavily injured. No sooner did the other surround the two lauching blast after blast at the Hybrid who seemed unfazed by their attacks and instead rose his hand once more at the seven within his palm another azure orb formed.

"No!… stay away from them." The figure didn't acknowledge the boy's words and fired at them.

 _ **NO!**_

Kibo broke the restraints an even larger pulse of black energy radiating off him. He rushed forward before his friends he formed another azure orb in his maw then quickly grabbed it in his hand slamming it down into Corcea Mors the ancient blade erupted forth coated within a blue light. Kibo leaped forward slashing into the orb breaking it launching the residue energy back at the being who seemed genuinely unprepared for the attack.

The smoke cleared to reveal the man with nothing more then light bruises and a single crack upon his back and yet he looked to Kibo smiling manically. "Good… Now show me the depts. Of your resolve." The being rushed forward as did Kibo. The two collided striking at one another though Kibo knew he was losing, he refused to give up which seemed to oddingly enough please his enemy. Kibo felt his body waning only still able to fight because of Bête. He felt a fist connect with his face and launch him away. He looked up to see the man looking to him smiling. "Very good but now tell me. For those seven behind you what are you willing to do?" The figure directed his sword to Kibo.

"Unite Chevaliers Blancs! (French for White Knights)" A gust of wind blew forth Kibo stared at the sight that emerged as four figures stood around the Hybrid each erringly similar to him.

"What, are you kidding me?" Kibo stood up glaring at the man. "You think that's enough to scare me away!" Kibo and Bête rushed forward from behind him blast panels and streaks of energy alike launched forward from his friends into the figures while Kibo once more collided with the Hybrid. And for a bit he caught the being off guard. "You think this is enough to make me give up? Just because you stronger than me!"

Flashes of the final moments of his hero life from the video aunt Yang showed him flashed through Kibo's mind.

 _Sorry Bête._

 _ **Don't be foolish this is my choice as well.**_

he smiled at that knowing that they both were willing to put it all on the line. From all around his body small mouths appeared each forming a blue orb. Kibo smiled looking up into the pink of his enemies eye. "Pawn takes King!" The figures eye widen in realization as he and Kibo were engulfed in a massive explosion. shaking the surrounding earth.

"(J)NPR and RWBY: KIBO!"

 ** _Kibo get up… Get up now!_**

 _Bête? Didn't we die? How are we still alive?_

 ** _I honestly don't know, just before the explosion of flood of new Grimm black matter enveloped my form._**

Kibo couldn't move so much as a muscle his entire body was enveloped in pain, each breathe sending pulses of agony through his body. Kibo suddenly felt his presence once more and struggled up to see him. The figure looked to Kibo lifting the faunus boy by his neck, He stared into his face anger clear in his gaze. "What good does killing yourself do? If you fail to take the enemy with you all you've done is leave those you love to its will. Now watch them die due to your carelessness."

His eyes turned a deep red as he spoke his next words. "Quemadura, Largato Con Alas! (Burn, Winged Lizard)"

Kibo was flung back by the massive dark energy orb that enveloped the man's form flames erupted from his form. Long twelve feet boney black wings sprouted from his back alongside a long and thick boney tail. The man looked to Kibo his faced now covered by that of helmet shaped like the legendary Dragon Grimm that attacked Vale all those years ago.

 _What is this thing?_

 _ **I don't know.**_

The figure rose it clawed hand at the seven and raging flames surrounded them like a cage eating away the air and leaving them to cook and suffocate. Kibo looked back to them as they struggled to breathe. The figure looked to him angrily.

Kibo slowly raised himself he knew he was out of aura and that Bête had to be running low on energy as well.

 _Bête can you split you aura with me?_

 _ **Of course we'll only have on shot at this.**_

Kibo Howled out demanding the surrounding Grimm to come to him and threw out the forest they came to him. Kibo knew this other Hybrid could absorb them as well. So he rose his hand out to the man and used Bête's semblance that she had inherited from Pecus freezing the world around him. Kibo used all the remaining aura to force his semblance to create his own gravitational pull, with time stopped no forces could resist his pull. Bête begun to absorb the many Grimm into herself suddenly Kibo felt a renewal of energy envelope his form.

 ** _Kibo! I don't know how but… The Dragon Grimm I've inherited its strength._**

 _W-what? When?_

 ** _Perhaps the surrounding Grimm took in some of its essence it doesn't matter with this we can continue to hold out._**

 _Bête we won't win like that… We need to try it. What he's doing._

 ** _…I'm not sure we can… than again what do we have to lose._**

 _We don't have a choice our auras about to run out this is our only chance._

 ** _…Kibo if these are to be our final moments let me say one thing… Thankyou for cursing me with you kind soul and this since of honor… Now let us tackle the impossible._**

The world suddenly resumed and Kibo roared.

 **"Serpiente Eterna Ardiente (Blazing Everlasting Serpent)"** A orb of equally black energy enveloped Kibo as he starred down the mysterious Hybrid.

Kibos form was much skinnier then his opponents and crowning his head was that of a sea dragon's skull upon his back were the same dragon like wings as the hybrid but only a mere six feet but accompany them was a pair of Nevermore wings as well. His claws were thicker more like that of the talons of a Nevermore. Kibo felt so different and yet somehow he felt as if this was his natural state. He looked to his enemy. "If you ever touch my friends I will leave not even ash behind." Flames as blue as his eyes erupted forth colliding with the man's own.

The figure smiled and rose his blade once more to Kibo. "Good it would seem for your friends you can even endure that state." The figure opened its maws once more and within another sphere of energy formed yet it was colored much different then the previous forms taking on a deep yellow. "Cero Amarillo" A colossal beam of amber energy burst forward at Kibo and yet he didn't run but roared in refusal between his spiraling horn as identical orb formed.

 **"You're not the only one who can do that."** The Orb blasted forward colliding with the its opposing equal. Kibo lunged forward striking the hybrid he saw the four steel knight surround him and roared out a second energy barrier surrounded his form and obliterated the knights upon contact. Kibo and the Hybrid collided trading blows. Kibo now actually damaging his opponent, yet instead of grimacing at his injuries he seemed rather ecstatic even beginning to chuckle and laugh. He disappeared from Kibo's sight into the skies.

"Good, very good! I certainly didn't expect you to grow this much this fast." The figure lifted his sword to Kibo and smiled. "Now show me the depths of your resolve! BANKAI!" A bright light enveloped the sky blinding Kibio and the other when Kibo looked up once more huge sections of earth floated in the sky around the man who now donned a suit of splendid armor around his Hybrid-Grimm state. His sword still resembled that of Corcea Mors but now looking heavier and with a more elaborate cross-guard and hilt with a golden strike running up the center. "This is Vrai Chevalier Blanc (French for True White Knight)"

The Hybrid swung his blade and from it a wave of yellow energy emerged and launched towards Kibo's friends. Kibo intercepted the blast and Gripped Corcea Mors tightlyhe focused his new found flames alongside the energy from Cero Amarillo into it and swung back a blast of energy that equaled the figures own. Kibo quickly flew at the man not willing to give him another chance to attack. The two collided exchanging swings and parrying one another every clash of blade creating tremors. The figure finally sick of playing slashed Kibo away with his clawed hand and kicked the boy into the Forever Fall forest, Kibo slammed into the earth creating a massive crater. Before he could move the Hybrid launched multiple Ceros into him and ended his assault with another energy wave from his sword.

Kibo was heavily damaged unable to retain even his Grimm state he reverted back to his normal form and fell to his knees struggling to so much as breathe. Before him the Hybrid appeared and stepped forward his intent clear. Bête emerged from her host's form in the shape of a giant serpentine dragon like Grimm. "Stay away from him!" She begun to form a Cero within her maws only for a large dragon Grimm to lunge forward from the Hybrids shadow tackling Bête. And capturing her within his massive jaws the threat very clear that if she moved he would bite down and kill her.

The figure stepped towards Kibo and stopped just before the weakened boy. "Give up." No sooner than the words leave his mouth did Kibo swing once more but the Hybrid didn't even attempt to block merely opting to let the blade strike him dead on yet it didn't even break his skin. The figure shrugged and slapped Corcea Mors out of the boys hands before swing his tail at the boy sending back into the ground.

"Why do you still fight, you know you can't win." Kibo merely smiled looking up to the Hybrid. Once more that video played in his head and the young faunus rose in defiance of the Hybrid again.

 **"Because he didn't let that stop him."**

 **"I've… always been lucky and fortunate. I was born to a loving family and had plenty of people believe in me and teach me. I've never had to endure a kind of true pain 'chuckle' well besides aunt Yang's sparring at least and I even have the world's best friend in Bête."** Kibo then frowned before staring the Hybrid dead in the eyes.

 **"And yet all I have and am is thanks to someone who had none of those. Because of his willingness to put himself at risk I got to be born, because he healed my mom I gained this massive aura and Bête, because I inherited his looked I got to be taught by seven of the strongest Huntsman and Huntresses in history and because of his sacrifice I get to leave in this wonderful city."** Kibo focused what little energy he had into curling a fist.

 **"So if your gonna ask why I won't surrender to you. It because if someone like him suffered so much and still fought on what right do I have to do so."**

"That may be so but any rational huntsman would retreat in such a situation don't be a fool hi-." Kibo punched the figure square in the face glaring at him.

 **"If that's the case I don't want to be a huntsman in fact that was never my goal. I want to be a hero like him. A her like Jaune Arc!"** The figure rose his blade to Kibo's face and Kibo in turn never flinched never looked away. **"I'm sorry Jaune guess I could be a hero like you after all."** No sooner did a blister pain erupted across his head as the Hybrid punch down at his skull.

"You Idiot!" Kibo gripped his head and looked up to the monster who glared at him. The man gripped him by the collar and begun to shake the boy relentlessly.

"Your about to die against a foe of unimaginable strength and you decide to apologize for not being able to do the impossible and beat him. What kind of bullshit logic is that?" The Hybrid abruptly stopped shaking the faunus boy and let out a sigh. "Seriously kid, you think I'd want you to apologize to me after going so far?" The figures Grimm hybrid form begun to dissipate revealing the face of someone Kibo thought he'd never meet again.

Jaune looked to the faunus boy with a wide grin. Kibo froze in place as did Bete who turned to regard the dragon Grimm who had her in its jaws.

"You did quite well… though next time don't go in thinking you're superior to the enemy understood?"

Jaune sat down on the ground letting out a huge sigh. "Man that was funnier than I thought it would be I just wanted to see how much you could take before giving up but damn you never did. Hell me and Pecus had to keep injecting aura and Grimm essence into you just so you would go and croak on us."

Kibo could only stare at the man before him. Finally Jaune looked the boy over and nodded. "You've grown a lot though unfortunately you have my looks."

 **"Considering you have a harem of the strongest women in soul society I hardly think that's a bad thing other half."** Jaune suddenly rose up patting his cloths clean. Jaune offered the boy a hand lifting Kibo to his feet Jaune smiled patting the boys shoulder.

"You've become quite strong Kibo leaps beyond what I was at your age."

 **"Other half while this is sweet and all we need to return soon for young Adeln birthday."**

"Crap that right didn't think it'd take this long." Jaune turned to Kibo and smiled once more before a dimensional opening appeared behind him and he begun to step through it.

Pecus let go of Bete giving the Serpent a quirt nod before sinking back into Jaune's shadow. **"I'm impressed you're not the little shit of a Grimm I'd thought you'd be… I'm quite pleased to call you my spawn."**

 **"T-thank you fath-"**

 **"but have some Oum dammed humility and stop thinking you the greatest being in the world."**

"The view must be amazing from that glass house of yours, huh Pecus?"

 **"S-shut up Arc at least I not an idiot who died a virgin!"**

"Well since me and you share the same body technically you are."

 **"I said shut up!"**

Jaune begun to step into the void. "W-wait Jaune!" Jaune turned to Kibo a bit surprised. "I-I, I promise to make you proud and to do right by the Arcs name and earn the right to be called one!" Jaune blinked twice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh… living up to the Arcs name." Jaune once more shrugged before looking up to Kibo with a kind smile.

"I think I need to correct you there Kibo, you seem to misunderstand something."

"Huh?"

"You're doing me and my family a great service by bearing our name and not letting my dad be its end." Jaune stepped away from the dimensional gap and grabbed Corcea Mors, Jaune Thrust the blade before Kibo offering him it. "Now then I know its selfish but I have another request for you." Kibo looked up at the man. "Promise me you'll be a better huntsman then I ever was… and that you won't die young to protect your friends, but live long and always lead them like a leader should and further the Arcs bloodline." Kibo hesitated for only a moment before finally taking the blade and looking up to Jaune. Who smiled to the boy.

"I'll take that as a yes then. But don't forget this is a promise." Kibo smiled back to his hero.

"And an Arc never goes back on his word."

"KIBO!" from the wood work the remaining members of JNPR as well as RWBY emerged and Kibo and Jaune quickly regarded the seven though all of them merely starred at Jaune seemingly mystified. Jaune put his hands on his hips examining the seven and nodding happily giving them a thumbs up.

"You guys have my approval to after all half of you just met him and you all still rushed in to save him if their anyone who deserves to take up our team name it you lot… even after we're all gone its good to know Teams RWBY and JNPR are still fighting for this place. "Jaune begins to make his way back before looking back to Kibo one final time.

"We'll meet again but hopefully I won't see you for a very long time. Who knows by then there may be a 14th division." Jaune stepped through the gap and it closed around him. Kibo starred off at the spot where his hero just stood frozen as if trying to relive the moment. Priscilla stepped forward putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Kibo?" Kibo turned back to her smiling at her and the others.

"Let's head to Beacon guys we have a lot to learn if we're gonna be the best." Kibo stepped forward with a notable lift in his step and a newfound determination.

 _When I see you again I'm not gonna lose._

* * *

 **So there it is I hope you liked it while it is a One-Shot I intend to enter this Kibo later on in A Dragon Returns to Fight at a point later in the fanfic**


End file.
